Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
|artist= |year=1979 |dlc=March 24, 2016 (On-Stage) |mode=Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |dg= (Classic) / / (On-Stage) (ABBA) |difficulty=Easy (Classic) Easy (Sweat Mashup) Medium (On-Stage) |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (JDU) On-Stage March 24, 2016 (JDU) April 1, 2016 (NOW) |nogm=3 (Classic) 1 each (On-Stage) 2 (Sweat Mashup) 4 (ABBA) |mc='JDU' Classic 1A: Violet 1B: Navy Blue 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Copper Brown |pc='Main series' (Classic) / / (On-Stage) ABBA Black (ABBA) Dark Brown (Remake) |gc=Corn (Classic) Thunder/Hippie Blue/Thunder (On-Stage) White (ABBA) Silver (ABBA) (Arrows) |lc= (Classic) Bright Orange (On-Stage) Yellow (Sweat Mashup) Turquoise (ABBA) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |alt=On-Stage Mode |nowc = Main series GimmeGimme (Classic) GimmeGimmeOSC (On-Stage) GimmeGimmeMU (Mashup) ABBA GimmeGimmeABBA (ABBA) ABBAGimmeGimme (Remake) |pictos= 135 (Classic) 100 (On-Stage) 146 (Sweat Mashup) 97 (ABBA) |kcal=16 |dura=4:41 |audio = |perf = Main Classic Laura Ferretti On-Stage Jeremy Alberge (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2, Lead) Daniel Delyon (P3) ABBA Emilie Capel}} "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels, and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears an indigo earpiece, and has a yellow outline. On-Stage The lead dancer is a woman with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are men in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes. The left dancer's suit is sleeveless while the right dancer's suit is short sleeved. Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' The dancer looks similar to the Just Dance 2014 dancer. In the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails and wears a high-value blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Background Main series The background appears to be a small stage with a silently cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple and a stage light in different colors, but at a period of the choreography, the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands downwards. Gimmegimme gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Gimmegimme gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage There is one Gold Move in the On-Stage routine: *'Lead Dancer - '''Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers - Hold the lead dancer. Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.png|Gold Move Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are two '''Gold Moves in the Mashup. Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) DisturbiaGM12.png|Both Gold Moves ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' Original The version has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. abbagimmegimme abba gm 1.PNG|All Gold Moves abbagimmegimme abba gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake The remade version of the routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: bend your right arm 45° and shake your hand, as if you were saying "Come here!". abbagimmegimme jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Sweat Mashup Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ' *Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Disturbia'' '''GM1 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Disturbia'' GM2 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''It's You'' (Sweat) *''It's You'' *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''It's You'' (Sweat) *''It's You'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ''' Appearances in Mashups ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Animals ''(Club)' * ''I Love It (Best of JD 2014) ' * ''Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Drama Queen * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It Trivia ''Just Dance 2014 *At 4:46, this is the longest song on ''Just Dance 2014''. *This is the first song by ABBA to appear in the main series. It is followed by Dancing Queen, which would later become a beta element on . *The Classic routine s setting resembles the On-Stage background, without backup dancers. * At the beginning of the chorus in the Classic routine, the pictograms are slightly unsynced with the coach s moves. * The Classic routine closely resembles the one in . * In earlier versions of . the first pictogram was incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram was moving its arms outward while the dancer was actually putting one hand on her hip. This was fixed later on. * The files for the Classic routine contain a pictogram which is inappropriately named "hands2boobs_f". *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns gold. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. *On , "(A Man After Midnight)" is not included in the title for the On-Stage routine of the song. *The lead dancer from the On-Stage mode is wearing the same shaped shoes as the dancer from Feel This Moment. The only difference are the colours. *The original dancer was going to appear on Summer s Party Master. However, she did not appear in the full game. ABBA: You Can Dance * The routine was going to have a different choreography, as seen in the trailer of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_narPJt1AY Gallery Game Files Gimmegimme cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' Gimmegimmeosc jd2014 cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) gimmegimmeosc jdu cover generic.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Gimmegimmemu cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Mashup) GimmeGimmeABBA cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ( ) Gimmegimme cover albumcoach.tga.png| /''Wii U'' album coach gimmegimme_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover gimmegimmeosc_cover@2x.jpg|On-Stage s cover Gimmegimme jd2014 ava.png|Classic s avatar on gimmegimme jd2015 ava.png|Classic s avatar on and later games gimmegimme golden ava.png|Golden avatar gimmegimme diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Gimmegimmeosc p2 ava.png|On-Stage (P2) s avatar on /''Now'' gimmegimmeosc p2 golden ava.png|On-Stage (P2) s golden avatar gimmegimmeosc p2 diamond ava.png|On-Stage (P2) s diamond avatar gimmegimme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) In-Game Screenshots gimmegimme jd2014 menu.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the menu gimmegimme jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu abbagimmegimme abba menu.png|'' '' on the menu abbagimmegimme abba coachmenu.png| coach selection menu Gimmegimme jd2014 gameplay.jpg|Classic Gimmegimmeosc jd2014 gameplay.png|On-Stage Abbagimmegimme abba gameplay 2.jpg| version Beta Elements Gimmegimme beta picto 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 Gimmegimme beta picto 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 Gimmegimme beta picto 3.png|Unused pictogram 3 Gimmegimme beta picto 4.png|Unused pictogram 4 Gimmegimme beta picto 5.png|Unused pictogram 5 Gimmegimme beta picto 6.png|Unused pictogram 6 Others Gimmegimmeosc p2 glove glitch.jpg|The glitch where P2's glove turns orange when she approaches one of the backup dancers Videos Official Music Video File:Abba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gameplays 'Classic' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance Wii U Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance Now Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2016 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2017 'On-Stage Mode' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2014 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2016 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance Now Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2017 'Mashup' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 ' ' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance Extractions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage Mode) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Just Dance Unlimited - ABBAGimmeGimme References Site Navigation it:Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Emilie Capel Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Laura Ferretti